U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,066 (Osborn) purports to disclose a windshield cover that includes an elongated fabric panel, together with suction cups disposed thereon to facilitate the placement of the cover upon the windshield while the doors are moved into a closed position clamped against certain parts of the device to hold the fabric panel in a taut condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,325 (Robbins) purports to disclose a windshield protection and ice removal device that comprises a pair of generally rectangular flexible wire frames enclosed by and supporting a nylon fabric coated by an outer layer of polyvinyl chloride. There are also a pair of opposed side view mirror “gloves” having expandable “wrists” and which are designed to enclose a vehicle's side view mirrors, for securing the invention to the vehicle in a manner resistant to wind effects which might otherwise lift the cover from the windshield. Finally, the preferred embodiment also comprises a wire-connected belt terminating in a buckle which is designed to be trapped inside a vehicle's interior by the vehicle's door or side window to render the invention resistant to unauthorized removal from the vehicle's windshield. A relatively thick, cut-resistant wire runs through the belt to make it more difficult to cut the belt and sever it from the rest of the shield device.